


A Day Off

by jynx



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Enforced Naptime for Cody, Gen, Obi-Wan just wants a soft day, Rex loves naptime, Sensory Processing Disorder, could be read as slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: There were some days when he did not want to talk. The few times his voice had deserted him he had been fortunate enough to not need to exist for anyone but himself.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi & CT-7567 | Rex
Comments: 9
Kudos: 274





	A Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Shadowspires, Herothief, and Shae for giving this a look over. :) It's been chilling in my WIP folder for a bit so I finally finished it and I'm all proud of it.
> 
> Sensory Processing Disorder is a bitch and it's one of those things that when you get overwhelmed (for me) all I want is to find a nice hole with something soft and as little input as possible. I imagine having the Force is even worse for that regard.

There were some days when he did not want to talk. 

He was in such high demand just for that skill--talking, smiling, constantly being on point--that he was exhausted just by the very nature of existing sometimes. The few times his voice had deserted him he had been fortunate enough to not need to exist for anyone but himself. He could refuse to change out of his sleep clothes, worn and soft as they were, and unpack the exceedingly soft blanket he kept in his footlocker for moments like these. He put together a tin of tea, ration bars, a mug, and a kettle, and lastly tucked his datapad--loaded with all the holonovels he hadn’t had a chance to read yet--away and slung the whole thing over his shoulder. 

They were stuck in hyperspace for the foreseeable future and no one should need him for anything important, but he did take his comm on the off chance some emergency were to happen. There was a backup generator room that had broken down a campaign or two ago that no one would look for him in and wasn’t on rotation to be fixed until they docked at Coruscant next. It also, if he remembered correctly, had potable water since some of the mechanics were trying to make moonshine down there. 

He was able to slip down without anyone noticing him and was delighted to find that someone else, or several someones, had already begun building a nest of pillows in the room. It would mean that he could wrap himself in the soft and fuzzy blanket and read, swaddled in something inoffensive and comfortable, soothing. Calming. He could never stop the Force from overloading his senses with information and warnings, and while sometimes he wanted to do nothing but immerse himself in its rolling waves there were the days he longed for _quiet._

Sometimes...sometimes everything was just too much. 

He shook his head and set his pack and blanket down. He dug his kettle out and filled it with water, focusing on the little things, the small movements. No one’s life was depending on him making a cup of tea. There was no wisdom to be found in the exceptionally trashy horror and romance novels he had on his datapad. If he wanted, he could be incredibly whimsical and read some poetry that had absolutely nothing to do with the Order and, frankly, would probably land him in some trouble if anyone knew he was reading it. The datapad had been a nameday gift from Dex when the Besalisk had found out that Obi-Wan had, er, cannibalized his last one in the name of a mission; Dex always gave him the best presents. 

Tea started, he unpacked the items from his bag before wrapping himself up in the blanket. He took a moment to close his eyes and exist in just this moment, rubbing his face against the gentle softness he held. The blanket was large, another gift, but from Bail this time, and big enough to cover a bed built for four people. It was a deep teal and fuzzy, plush enough that if Obi-Wan pressed his hand down it would sink down just the slightest bit before springing back into shape. It felt like a cloud if clouds were made of soft silk. It was also deliciously warm, which was helpful when the cold of space bothered even him. Something about his particular sub-species of human, Qui-Gon had said, must be resistant to the typical issues of space travel. 

He took a deep breath and held it for a count of ten before letting it out, nice and slow. His feet were bare, he hadn’t bothered with shoes after waking and feeling..._off_ as he had, and as such he could delight in feeling the blanket against the majority of his body. It felt like safety. 

He folded himself down amongst the pillows and dug out his datapad. Now. What to read… 

= 

He looked up reluctantly from his datapad as the door to his hideout swished open. 

Cody stood there, comm in hand, looking irritated. Hm? Obi-Wan set his tea aside and pulled the blanket tighter around his shoulders from where it had slipped. His comm hadn’t gone off, he would have heard it. 

“General,” Cody started. 

Obi-Wan felt his shoulders hunch and winced. He freed his hands from the blankets reluctantly and used the wonderfully efficient sign language the clones had developed to ask for quiet and if it was urgent. 

Cody’s expression soured further. He tucked the comm away, apparently willing to humor Obi-Wan, before signing back. _All clear. Missed check-in._

Check-in? Obi-Wan tilted his head at Cody. He didn’t...oh. There had been a planning meeting, hadn’t there? He tried to smile as his Commander rolled his eyes. He beckoned Cody over, smiling as the other entered the room, just this side of reluctant. If he was taking the day, Obi-Wan decided, it was only fair Cody did too. His Commander worked far too hard and, well, maybe he would like the soft blanket too? Sometimes Cody was a little _too_ practical but then sometimes he had a wicked sense of humor that Obi-Wan appreciated. 

He had to think for a moment for the sign to take off armor but when he signed it Cody crossed his arms over his chest. 

“General,” Cody said, voice soft but full of disapproval. 

Obi-Wan sighed as he signed: _I want a break. I don’t want to talk or work._ _You need a break too, so take your armor off and come here and take a nap with me._ “Don’t make me make it an order,” he said, voice hoarse from disuse. 

Cody stared at him. “Sir,” he said, puzzled. 

Obi-Wan shook his head. He was done talking. He picked up his tea and went back to his datapad, pointedly showing Cody exactly how done he was. His eyes roved over the novel, trying to find where he had left off, and finding it after a few moments of scanning the words. He sipped his tea as he continued to read, pausing only to look up as he heard the sound of plastoid being gently set down. 

“If anyone asks, I'm doing this to keep an eye on you,” Cody said. He was in the process of stripping off the top portion of his armor, leaving the bracer with his main commlink on, before coming over. “You usually don't vanish for the whole cycle, or on days when things are happening.” 

Obi-Wan sipped his cooling tea and shrugged. So he made a mistake. It happened. He wasn't perfect, no matter what anyone thought. Unless they were ripped out of hyperspace there was no need to worry about anything and they could relax for the cycle. Cody huffed at him before cautiously laying down. 

Obi-Wan bit his lip to keep from smiling as he took another sip of tea. Cody was treating the instruction to nap and relax as if it were a mission, laying on his side with his arms crossed to take up as little space as possible. Obi-Wan drained his tea and turned off his datapad; this would not do at all. For this, for his Commander, he could talk. 

“Cody,” he said, clearing his throat. “The blanket works best when you can feel it. Take off your bracer and gloves. Come now, it's very soft and quite big enough for both of us.” 

Cody glared at him as he sat up. “You are the weirdest Jedi in the whole Order. I want to transfer back to Windu.” 

“No, you don't,” Obi-Wan teased, smiling faintly as he watched Cody. 

Cody sighed and muttered something extremely uncomplimentary in Mando’a before doing as Obi-Wan had advised. When he touched the blanket with his bare hand his eyebrows rose. 

Obi-Wan smiled and nodded. Yes, exactly. 

Cody ran his hand along a length of blanket and looked like he had a million questions to ask. Instead, he surprised Obi-Wan: “I'm gonna steal this at some point.” 

“If you can find it,” Obi-Wan said as he reached for his datapad again. 

“Oh, I'll find it,” Cody said quietly as he laid back down. This time he relaxed into the blanket and pillows. He even closed his eyes! “You’re warm,” Cody said with a yawn, curling close. It sounded appreciative, rather than as a complaint. 

Obi-Wan figured he'd give it a moment before tossing a bit of the blanket over his Commander and turned his attention back towards his novel. He was just about halfway through and it was getting to the juicy bits. He reached down absently, half-meaning to pick up his tea, before finding his hand gently petting Cody's hair. His Commander tensed for a moment before relaxing, even leaning into the touch. Obi-Wan continued the motion, remembering how Qui-Gon would do the same for him when he was utterly fed up with everything and could hardly stand the feel of his own clothes. Slow, soothing, repetitive motions always helped him and it seemed they were helpful for Cody as well. 

Obi-Wan read, eagerly devouring his book, while Cody napped, seduced into relaxing by the feel of fingers scritching through his hair. When it occurred to him, Obi-Wan used the Force to envelop them both in the blanket more fully without disturbing Cody's sleep and went back to his book. 

He was close to the end when the door swished open again, causing him to fumble the datapad and let out a helpless noise of displeasure at the interruption. He just wanted a little more time, just until he figured out who was going to survive or not! He huffed, frustrated, and looked up to see a curious Captain Rex in the doorway. The man was holding a comm unit that he was tucking back into his belt as he entered, a smile blooming across his face. 

“You got him to nap!” Rex whispered in delight as he knelt next to Cody. “He never naps.” 

Obi-Wan held a finger to his mouth, trying not to smile. He gestured at Rex to lay down with them and Rex nodded. He quickly stripped off his own armor, laying it down next to Cody’s, before standing next to the edge of Obi-Wan’s blanket. Obi-Wan shifted and, using the Force in a way that would have definitely earned him a scolding when he was younger, arranged space for Rex next to Cody and tucked the blond clone in once he laid down. 

Obi-Wan made himself another cup of tea as Rex nudged and jostled a sleepy and grumbling Cody into a better cuddling arrangement before curling up with his batchmate. Obi-Wan turned back to his book in contentment. Not too much longer now and he’d be finished and maybe he would start on the next book in the series so that the other two could continue to nap. Or maybe he’d join them for a nap himself. Rex had wrapped himself around Cody like a blond barnacle and had fallen asleep quickly while Cody had relaxed against his brother’s hold, his sleep much lighter. 

Obi-Wan sipped his tea and focused on his book again. Yes, a nap sounded like the right way to end the day. Maybe he could convince Cody and Rex to have dinner with him afterward and, maybe, a game of sabaac or one of the dice games the clones had invented to pass the time. Yes, that sounded nice, but first--his book. 


End file.
